¿Brujas felices para siempre?
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Él, Squall Leonhart: Frío y Leal. Ella, Rinoa Heartilly: Alegre e Inconsciente. Por si solos no hay mucho que decir, pero juntos es otra historia. - Oneshot: Rinoa/Squall


**_Hola a todos, aquí les dejo este Oneshot de Rinoa y Squall. _**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon^^ awwww Me encanta esta pareja._**

***Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Squaresoft o Square-Enix o derivados… _Whatever_…, aunque Squall es mío en la noche, Irvine en el día, y también me prestan a Riku y Sora jajaja**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Brujas felices para siempre?**

**......**

Él: Squall Leonhart.

Frío, distante, Obstinado, responsable, leal, malhumorado, entregado.

Ella: Rinoa Heartilly.

Dulce, Alegre, apasionada, coqueta, problemática, inconsciente.

Ella: líder de su resistencia

Él: líder SeeD

Ella: una bruja…

Él: su caballero…

Por si solos no hay mucho que decir, pero juntos, es otra historia…

—Ya basta Selphie, ¡Deja de decir estupideces! — dice poniéndose de pie una sonrojada Rinoa que se encontraba en la cafetería con su mejor amiga.

— Déjame seguir contando la introducción, para que tú puedas contarme la historia — respondió una sonriente Selphie.

— No hay historia que contar… — protestó apenada Rinoa.

— Como fue tú primera vez con Squall Leonhart… o sea estamos hablando de ¡S-Q-U-A-L-L – L-E-O-N-H-A-R-T! ¡Eso es mucha historia que contar!

Rinoa no daba a crédito a lo que Selphie había prácticamente gritado en la cafetería de Balamb Garden. Notó que varias cabezas habían volteado a verlas y estaban cuchicheando cosas y sonriendo.

— Eres una tonta Selphie — sacó su lengua infantilmente y se fue enfadada a su habitación, reprochándose a sí misma: ¿Cómo había sido posible que se le hubiera salido delante de ella, que ya había pasado una noche con Squall?

_Squall…_

Su corazón volvió a atacarla, y su respiración se entrecortaba. Se tiró directo a su cama, cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor de _él_ en sus sabanas. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de aquella noche de la semana anterior.

_—¿Squall? _

_Estaba parado frente a mi puerta, a altas horas de la noche, mirándome con sus angustiosos ojos azules. Eso no me lo esperaba, no después de la discusión que habíamos tenido la semana pasada acerca del poco tiempo que me dedicaba y lo aun frío que seguía siendo a mi lado. _

_No nos habíamos visto, más que de vez en cuando por ahí en el Garden, sin siquiera dirigirnos la palabra. En serio que tenía tantas ganas de darle Gold needle***** para ver si se le quitaba su estado de piedra. Porque eso es lo que era conmigo: Una total, absoluta e irremediable piedra…_

_Pero ahí estaba, enfrente de mí, y se miraba.. ¿Abatido? Squall, mi hermoso señor **"nunca me pasa nada"** se miraba triste. Traté de sonar ofensiva, aunque me moría por consolar a esos ojos que me hacían estremecer._

_— ¿Que quieres?— me mordí la lengua por contestar tan horrible. Pero esa vez se lo merecía_

_— Hablar contigo._

_— Pues aquí estoy. Di lo que tengas que decir para que te puedas ir a dar tus clases, ya que no puedes vivir sin trabajar – Instantáneamente me arrepentí de las palabras que había dicho. _

_Su frente se arrugó un poco. Pero noté que se esforzó por no parecer molesto._

_— Me voy a Trabia Garden, Cid me pidió que yo personalmente dirigiera al grupo de SeeD's que irán a una misión de apoyo._

_Sentí que las piernas me temblaban, Squall no había salido del Garden desde hacía más de 5 meses, desde que habíamos vuelto de nuestra aventura con Ultimecia, ya que ahora se había convertido en maestro y estaba muy ocupado dando clases y resolviendo papeleo. ¿Una misión? Podría tardar meses en volver…_

_¿Yo lo soportaría?_

_Sentí que me atragantaba con mi propia saliva, me sofocaba y no podía respirar. Ese hombre podría ser una piedra. ¡Pero era mi hombre!. Yo era la única que lo había llegado a conocer bien, y sabía que detrás de su escudo, existía un ser totalmente tierno y muy necesitado de amor. Lo que entonces no entendía era… ¿porque demonios había vuelto a poner esa muralla entre él y yo? _

_No quería que se fuera… ¡no quería!_

_Pero que le iba a decir… ¿Llévame contigo?_

_Lo más probable es que me respondería que no. Mi mirada cayó al suelo. No me quedaba de otra mas que seguir haciéndome la dura para que no notara mi sufrimiento, para que no se preocupara. Pero, _¿_eso realmente le importaría?_

_— Pues… que te vaya bien, y cierra la puerta cuando te vayas. – respondí sin ánimos, con la mirada baja._

_Le di la espalda, y caminé hasta mi cama, esperando escuchar el golpe de la puerta, que me indicaría que él ya se había ido._

_¡PLAP!_

_Escuche el ruido que esperaba. Estaba sola… Él se había ido. Me aventé hacia la cama y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. Todo lo que había reprimido estos últimos meses… su indiferencia, su lejanía, la soledad, la inadaptación. Me golpeaban con todo su puño._

¿_Acaso jamás sería feliz?_

_— Claro que no, eso solo es para las princesas… yo… yo soy una bruja, ¡Y las brujas no tienen un: felices para siempre! — Grité para mí misma – ¡Maldita sea Squall! ¿Porque me abandonaste desde que llegamos a este sitio? ¡Te amo tonto! ¿Que acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me haces falta? _

_Mientras gritaba no paraba de llorar, me atragantaba con mis propias lágrimas. Hasta que en un momento, escuché un enorme suspiro y unas pisadas dirigiéndose hacia mí. Mi corazón se abatió aun más temiendo encontrar al ser que emanaba esos ruidos detrás de mí… Volteé la cabeza._

_Ahí estaba. Era él. No se había ido. Estaba ahí escuchando la sarta de estupideces que había dicho._

_¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para no cerciorarme primero de que esté se había ido? Efectivamente había cerrado la puerta, pero la cerr__ó__ estando dentro. Me sentí como la tonta más grande del mundo. Me incorporé rápidamente, y lo miré fijamente a sus ojos. _

_¿Podría descifrar lo que estaba pensando de mí? A decir verdad no._

_No entendía las expresiones de su rostro._

_— Rinoa… yo —comenzó con timidez – No sabía que te sentías así, jamás fue mi intención lastimarte._

_— ¿No era tu intención? ¿Cómo no podías saber cómo me sentía? Si me ignoras completamente desde que soy alumna de Balamb Garden. ¡La bruja! me gritan a mis espaldas y tú jamás has estado ahí para consolarme, mínimo para escucharme. En cambio yo sólo escuchaba: ¡Trabajo! ¡Trabajo! ¡Trabajo! Ni siquiera te molestabas por llamarme ¿Como querías que me sintiera?_

_Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro. Jamás le había dicho nada a Squall y había reprimido mis sentimientos lo más que mi corazón me había permitido. Pero había explotado. Era como una olla a presión que acababa de explotar. Me dejé llevar por el coraje del momento para decir aun más estupideces…_

_— ¡Piedra!, ¡Frío!, ¡Lobo solitario!… ¿Acaso el señor cubo de hielo piensa en alguien más que no sea en sí mismo? _

_— ¡Ya basta! – gritó enfadado y me tomó los brazos con fuerza._

_Mi llanto se hizo más fuerte que nunca. Su enfado me dolía._

_¡Genial! lo había logrado, hice enojar a Squall… una vez más, algo así como la semana pasada. Con la diferencia que ahora le había dicho cosas horribles. Definitivamente esto significaba que lo había perdido para siempre._

_De repente me jaló hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que mi corazón se sobresaltara. _

_— Dime si un cubo de hielo puede hacer esto –dijo casi en un susurro._

_Se acerco a mi rostro rápidamente besándome con una fuerza inquebrantable, con una energía y una pasión que no conocía de su parte. Me robaba completamente el aire. Sus manos empezaban a bajar a mi cintura y sus besos cada vez eran cada vez más cálidos. Cuando sus manos ya estaban en mi cintura, apretó mi cuerpo aun más al suyo. _

_O.K. ¿Quién era este hombre y que le había hecho a Squall?_

_Se separó un poco de mis labios_

_— Dime si una piedra podría hacerte saborear a si – dijo en otro susurro, y sus labios volvieron a chocar con los míos, dejando entrar su lengua en mi boca. Dejándolo inundarme de su sabor. Su olor ya estaba por todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón estaba a punto de detenerse. Volvió a separar su boca otros centímetros de la mía._

_— Dime si un frío podría hacerte sentir este calor — pronunció casi en un gemido mientras sus manos acariciaban mis glúteos apretándolos con fuerza. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo antes de poder soltar un gemido._

_¡Por Odin! Jamás me había sentido de esa manera. Este era otro Squall. Un Squall que no conocía, pero que me encantaba. Yo estaba entrando en calor y mis manos por si solas empezaron actuar, acariciaban su espalda y lo juntaban más a mi cuerpo… ¡como si eso fuera posible! Volví a lanzarme a sus labios con mucha furia. A él pareció agradarle, ya que sentí una sonrisa en sus labios cuando yo decidí tomar iniciativa en eso. Nos dejamos llevar rápidamente por nuestros sentimientos…_

_Squall me tumbó en la cama. Sus manos exploraban mis piernas y una de ellas se metió por debajo de la falda de mi bata. Sentí contracciones en mi entrepierna inmediatamente después de sus caricias. Mordí mis labios al sentir sus besos por mi cuello. Torpemente bajo los tirantes de mi bata, y besó mis hombros tiernamente, pegándole una mordida a uno. Se me escapó un gritillo._

_— Bueno, eso quizás si lo hubiera hecho un lobo solitario – dijo pícaramente con una sonrisa. _

_— ¿Squall?—_

_— ¿Sí? – _

_— Mmm… tú… ¿tú me amas?_

_Noté que dejo las caricias a un lado y llevó sus dos manos a mi rostro._

_— Más que a mi vida, más que nada, más que todo, más que nadie._

_Mi corazón palpitó más fuerte, eso era la alegría más pura hecha realidad._

_Mi realidad. Él me amaba así como yo lo amaba. Pero… _

_— Si es así, entonces… ¿Por qué estabas tan distante conmigo?_

_Squall se puso muy serio y me miró fijamente a los ojos._

_— Por cobarde._

_¿Squall cobarde? ¿En la misma frase? Puse mi cara de consternación._

_— ¿Qué no te das cuenta? – preguntó con angustia _

_— Tú me haces débil. – dijo con amargura — Ante ti no tengo posibilidades de nada. Estoy a tu merced. Eres mi punto débil. Doblegas mi voluntad._

_¿Squall se sentía dominado por mi presencia? ¿Por eso se alejaba de mi? se sentía vulnerable. Qué ironía de la vida. Por lo regular yo era la que se sentía dominada por su presencia. No supe porque pero… lo entendí. Entendía su posición ya que yo misma lo miraba como alguien inquebrantable._

_— Pero eso es parte de amar, sacrificas unas cosas, por el bien de tu ser amado. Y yo te amo y por ti sacrificaría lo que fuera. – le dije tímidamente_

_— Lo sé – sonrió y acaricio mi cabello. — Aunque lo dudes, te amo, y tratare de ser el caballero que tú te mereces. Más bien... seré el hombre valiente que te mereces. Y nunca más hare que vuelvas a sentirte sola._

_Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por mi parte. Y de repente la situación cambio y pasó todo muy rápido._

_Squall me quitó la bata y yo apenada le mostré mi cuerpo que se contraía por su absorbente mirada. _

_Le quité el chaleco y rápidamente me deshice de su camiseta. Su abdomen era perfecto. Su imagen en sí, era hermosa, salvo por unos cuantos cabellos que tapaban su hermoso rostro marcado. _

_Nos besamos como si fuera la primera y la última vez que lo fuéramos a hacer. _

_Mis manos se enterraron en su espalda cuando sus besos sucumbieron en mis pechos. _

_Su respiración se entrecortó cuando yo me atreví a explorar más allá de lo permitido. _

_Me deshice de sus pantalones y demás, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que yo me encontraba. _

_Su lengua actuó por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir como nunca en la vida, y era más fuerte cuando su lengua se concentraba en lo más profundo de mi intimidad._

_La humedad era inminente._

_Doblaba más las rodillas dándole cabida para que su lengua pudiera explorarme aun más._

_Mis gemidos perecían estimularlo mucho._

_Él se detuvo. _

_Se colocó arriba de mí._

_— Te amo –dijo tiernamente._

_— Yo más –respondí con voz entrecortada. _

_Me miró con delicadeza y lo sentí entrar en mí. Me dolió bastante, pero no me importaba, era él. Era mi caballero quien estaba más dentro de mí, que lo estaría nunca nadie._

_— ¿Estás bien?_

_— Sí, lo estoy – no era una mentira, aunque doliera, eso era verdad. Jamás estaría mejor que ese día._

_Se quedo quieto, esperando a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su presencia. _

_En cuanto sintió mi cuerpo más relajado. Empezó a embestirme tranquilamente._

_Fuertemente. _

_Más fuertemente._

_Enloquecidamente._

_El gemía en mi oído._

_Yo gemía en el suyo._

_Sus caderas parecían un sube y baja. Así como mis emociones. Mis piernas se enrollaban en su cuerpo, para poder sentirlo más dentro y para poder balancearme yo también a su lado._

_— Rinoa – decía mientras llegaba al éxtasis_

_— Squall – correspondí nombrándolo también, mientras me embestía lo más fuerte que podría haberlo hecho, llegando así a su lado._

_Acababa de vivir lo más maravilloso del mundo. Squall había sido mío totalmente y yo había sido suya. Y después simplemente estábamos tumbados lado a lado en mi cama, desnudos, acariciándonos y mirándonos a los ojos._

_— Las cosas cambiaran para nosotros… ¿verdad?— susurré asustada_

_— Si, pero para mejorar… lo prometo. –juró él… colocando un beso en mi frente._

_Mi corazón se tranquilizo. Su cálida mano acariciaba mi cabello._

_— Así que después de todo, las brujas también pueden tener su: felices para siempre. – dijo sonriendo_

_— Tal vez —dije sonriendo – Tal vez… _

Rinoa abrió los ojos, y otra oleada de sentimientos la rodeaba. Aunque Squall se hubiera ido a su misión a Trabia Garden, ella se sentía feliz y completa, porque bruja o no, ella tenía a su caballero, que la protegería y la haría feliz para siempre… o por lo menos hasta el día de su muerte, porque él se lo había prometido… y la palabra de su caballero siempre se hacía valer…

_Siempre._

* * *

_* Gold Needle: Aguja de oro — item de FF que se utiliza para quitar "estado de piedra"_


End file.
